


The Shower Challenge

by CourtingInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, dramione - Freeform, dramione smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtingInsanity/pseuds/CourtingInsanity
Summary: Hermione insists that the sex in Muggle romance novels is unrealistic; Draco sets out to prove her wrong.





	The Shower Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a conversation in the Dramione Fanfiction Writer’s group chat on Facebook. Ladies...this one is for you ;)

Hermione vaguely registered the sound of the front door opening and then shutting, and the jingling of keys as they were set on the hall table. Steady footsteps made their way towards her, but she did not turn from her position on the lounge to greet her husband. He stood in front of her, his shoe thudding to an obvious stop, but Hermione only bit down on her lower lip and turned the page of her novel. 

 

“Hello, wife.” His soft drawl sent shivers up her spine, but she was determined to finish this scene. 

 

Hermione raised a hand, holding up her forefinger to signal that he should wait. Draco sighed above her, but did as she bade and turned on his heel. As his steps retreated, Hermione smirked and once again lost herself in the erotica unfolding on the page. 

 

At the end of the chapter, she settled the bookmark between the pages and then placed the novel on the coffee table. She stood, stretched, and then cocked her head to the side; the sound of water running was coming from the master suite. 

 

She smiled to herself, the familiar ache between her thighs intensifying as she walked towards the noise. 

 

“Hello, husband,” she greeted him as she reached the bathroom. 

 

A soft chuckle came from the other side of the shower screen. “So you’ve managed to remove your nose from that book.” 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes as she tugged her shirt over her head. “It’s one of those  _ romance  _ ones Pansy insisted I try.” 

 

“Oh?”

 

“Mmm,” Hermione hummed as she stepped out of her pants. “There’s no real plot, and the sex scenes are somewhat unrealistic—“ she threw back the shower curtain and stepped into the spray, admiring the way her husband’s back flexed as he rinsed his hair. 

 

“Unrealistic?” He arched an eyebrow as he turned to face her, bringing his hands up to rest on her hips.

 

Hermione reached for her shower gel and the loofa. “Yes,” she said as she began to lather her skin with rose-smelling bubbles. “It’s sexy, don’t get me wrong...it’s just that it wouldn’t  _ work _ in real life.” 

 

“Please explain.” Draco took the loofa from her and indicated that she should turn around. 

 

Hermione did so, her eyes fluttering shut as he began to work the loofa in smooth circles between her shoulder blades. “Well, in the scene I was reading when you came in—” she inhaled on a soft gasp as Draco dragged the loofa over the top of her arse “—they were having sex in the shower.”

 

Draco scoffed and the loofa was lifted from her skin. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” he murmured into her ear, his hands now sliding up her sides, “but we have proven  _ that _ scenario to be realistic many, many times.” He bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder as his hands reached her breasts. 

 

Hermione moaned and leaned back into him. “I don’t mean like this.” She bit her lower lip as he pinched her nipples between thumb and forefinger and tugged slightly. “I mean—” she groaned and reflexively pushed back as his erection pressed between her arse “—that it’s not plausible to do it against the shower wall…”

 

Draco hummed into her neck, licking at the water droplets as they cascaded over her skin. “And why not?” 

 

“Because it’s dangerous; they’re Muggle stories,” she breathed, tilting her head to the left to give him better access. “Having sex against a wall is damn near impossible without magic, and the added danger of water and slippery tiles—” 

 

“We’ve had sex against a wall before,” Draco interrupted, his hands leaving her breasts and making their way slowly over her belly. 

 

Hermione would have laughed, but the sound was stuck in her throat as Draco expertly slipped a finger between her folds and flicked it over her clit. “Oh!” she moaned. “Draco…”

 

“Yes, love?” he purred into her ear. 

 

“More, please.” 

 

He chuckled wickedly from behind her and removed his finger completely, gripping her hips once more. “Oh, no,” he said. “I want to hear more about this impossible sex position.” 

 

Hermione huffed and spun to face him; her curls were stuck over half of her face and she peeled them away so she could glare up at him. “I just mean that it could cause injury. It’s slippery in here, and having to hold up the weight of another person while  _ thrusting _ into them just isn’t doable without a good levitation charm.” Draco arched an eyebrow and moved to paw her again, but Hermione swatted him away. “And as for the fact that we have had sex against the wall,” she continued, jabbing his chest with an accusatory finger, “that was  _ once _ and we were extremely drunk; it lasted all of ten seconds before you  _ dropped  _ me and we moved to the bed—once you finished laughing your arse off, that is.” 

 

Draco grinned down at her and Hermione felt a savage desire to wipe the expression off of his face surge through her. Without warning, she reached out and grasped his still-hard cock in her hand, relishing in his throaty moan. 

 

His head hit the tiled wall with a satisfying thud, and Hermione watched as the muscles in his chest flexed and relaxed in time with the slow pumping action of her hand. Draco’s eyes fluttered shut and he braced his hands against the wall behind him. Using this to her advantage, Hermione sank to her knees silently and then took the head of him into her mouth. 

 

“Hermione,” he hissed through his teeth. 

 

Hermione chuckled, using one hand to hold the base of his cock while she bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft. Her other hand settled between her thighs and she moaned. Draco’s fingers threaded into her curls, encouraging Hermione to move faster. She did so, swirling her tongue around the head as she pleasured herself. 

 

The shower water cascaded down her back, beating an erotic rhythm as she rocked on her hand. As Draco’s breaths became more shallow, Hermione ran her teeth gently up the length of him and then swiped at the slit playfully with her tongue. She tilted her head up to grin at him. 

 

“Point made,” he said, panting. 

 

Using the hand which was still threaded in her hair, Draco tugged gently until Hermione understood that he wanted her to stand. When she was on her feet again, Draco smirked at her and then wound his arms around her waist, tugging her into him. 

 

His lips slanted against hers, hot and insistent as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. “I do love it when you take control,” he growled, shifting them so that her back was now pressed against the wall. 

 

Before Hermione could respond, Draco was kissing her again, one arm still around her waist and the other one snaking across her belly and tiptoeing towards where she wanted him most. 

 

She moaned his name against his mouth and she felt him smirk. His fingers teased her, dipping between her thighs and roaming over every inch of skin  _ except _ for the small bundle of nerves which were crying out for his touch. 

 

“Please,” Hermione begged, squeezing her eyes shut as she thrust her hips forwards. 

 

“Please what, love?” Draco asked, his grin evident in the way he caressed the words. 

 

“I need—”

 

But before Hermione could tell him what it was that she wanted, Draco had once again wound his arms around her waist. This time, though, he bent down and then lifted her in a fluid movement, settling her high on his hips. 

 

Hermione squealed in surprise, her eyes flying open to meet his challenging gaze. Draco was grinning as he braced her against the freezing wall, one hand still wrapped around her middle and the other snaking between their bodies so that he could position himself at her entrance. He maintained eye contact with her as he slid her onto his cock; despite her shock, Hermione’s jaw dropped and her eyelids fluttered at the sensation of him filling and stretching her. 

 

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her as he adjusted her again and then began to move. His lips found hers in a sloppy kiss before he tracked his way down her neck. He was panting against her skin, the sound of his exertion sending shivers down her spine and mixing with the fire he had ignited in her belly. 

 

“Oh, god!” 

 

“What—were—you—saying—about—it—being—impossible?” Draco grunted in time with his thrusts. 

 

Hermione could not respond as he fucked her into the wall against all expectations. Part of her brain was concerned that they would slip and fall, and she would end up in a world of embarrassment when she presented to the hospital’s emergency department with a nasty concussion. But as Draco began whispering in her ear, the voice instantly fell silent. 

 

“Merlin, this angle is fantastic,” he murmured. 

 

Hermione moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders, the spark in her belly now fully ignited as their hips rocked back and forth. From her position against the wall she was not afforded much leverage, but Draco’s hold on her was secure and she was able to rotate her hips slightly to meet his. 

 

“I can feel you getting closer, Hermione.” He drew out the syllables of her names as one might lazily run their fingers along piano keys, and she bucked instinctively against him. 

 

“Yes,” she whined. “Please, Draco, I need—”

 

“I know what you need, love,” he purred. 

 

Hermione gasped as he released one of his arms; she slid down the wall a few inches but Draco caught her and hoisted her back up with surprising finesse. Once they had reset their rhythm, Draco shifted his hips to allow his other hand between their bodies. 

 

The pad of his thumb found her clit and began to stroke it in tight circles. Every nerve in Hermione’s body was on fire and she screwed up her face as waves of pleasure threatened to break over her. 

 

“I can feel you clenching my cock,” Draco whispered into her ear, his breath ghosting her neck and sending shocks of tingly pleasure down her spine. He moaned and Hermione almost came undone then and there. “Salazar, you feel incredible.” He hissed between his teeth and sped up his thrusts. 

 

His thumb was working a frenzy on her clit and Hermione thought she might burst into a million pieces. 

 

“Draco!” She gasped. 

 

“Yes, Hermione,” he said, his tone low and guttural. “Come for me.”

 

Hermione shattered around him; stars sparkled behind her closed eyelids and she convulsed, moaning his name in one, long string of breath. 

 

“Fuck I love you.” He moaned, pressing his lips to hers again and using both of his arms to reposition her again. 

 

Hermione couldn’t form a verbal response, and her limbs had taken on a floppy quality. She smiled lazily and wrapped her arms around his neck as his thrusts became faster and less refined. 

 

His muscles tightened as he came, her name on his lips. He pressed her firmly into the wall as he returned to earth, trailing kisses over her jaw and down her neck before setting her unsteady legs on the floor. 

 

“That was—” Hermione began. 

 

“—incredible.” Draco grinned, his chest puffing out proudly as he looked down at her. 

 

His pale blond hair was stuck to his forehead and Hermione reached up to brush it back. She couldn’t help but grin back at him. “Okay,” she said, “you win. It can be done.” 

 

“Never underestimate a Malfoy, Granger.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. “I  _ am _ a Malfoy you insufferable prat.” 

 

“Never gets old.” He took the hand that had smacked him and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. 

 

“Well, thank you for proving me wrong.” 

 

“Don’t feel bad, love.” Draco reached behind him for the loofa again. “It was bound to happen eventually—you being wrong, I mean.” He offered her an exaggerated look of sympathy and Hermione huffed. 

 

“I didn’t mean that—”

 

Draco cut her off by kissing her again. By the time he pulled away, Hermione couldn’t remember what she had been about to say. She blinked lazily up at him, and Draco bent down to kiss her softly on the nose. 

 

Without saying anything else, he began to wash her with slow, deliberate movements. As the familiar rose scent filled the shower, Hermione smiled.  _ If there was something I had to be wrong about, I’m very glad it was this.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
